Crazy Old Car
Crazy Old Car, or COC for short was an old, brown and quite crazy car. Bio Built at Hampshire, England with the name Timothy (or Tim for short), Crazy Old Car was good friends with Sam since he was young. this explains why he and Sam just seemed like know each other well when they met in the second film. He also had loads of adventures in his youth as told in COC:Young Years, some of them includes: making a toy rocket in which caused a rain of gumballs when launched, cheekily tied himself to the back of a locomotive causing him to be pulled on the speed of 94mph, and repeatedly crashing himself to a wall making him sent to Speed Mech over and over again. His old ages was told in a series of films and in an upcoming series. in his first film, Crazy Old Car 1. he was seen running in Quillington City, jumping over cars, wondered why a locomotive was running on the road, trying to enter a forest but didn't succeed as there's signs forbidding him and finally crashed to a building. In the second film, Crazy Old Car 2 - Crazy Old Car and the Haunted Forest. he entered a haunted part of the city and a cave, then he defeated a plant monster with a magical sword, but unluckily fallen by a giant cage causing him to faint. He later woke up finding himself between two trees, then moved front and backwards hitting a trap button and fell into a hidden cave underground. then meeting Yellow Old Car (YOC) and Crazy New Car (CNC), he later tried to get out of the cave but didn't succeeded until YOC suddenly founded and pushed a hidden button on one section of the cave walls making them to be thrown out of the underground cave. They later get out of the haunted forest and he bring YOC and CNC to Speed Mech for them to be mended. in the penultimate part of the film he, YOC and CNC visits Southampton Docks and met Sam, Sam then tell him to talk to him there at 3pm. Then, at 3pm, the last part of the film, Sam told him that him and his friends was arranging him to go to Australia. He doesn't think that was a good idea at all, remembering the adventure he just had. the film then ended In the upcoming third film, Crazy Old Car 3 - The Great Sea Rescue. he wil be given time 1½ month to prepare for his journey and trip to Australia, but as he was so worried that it wouldn't go as planned, YOC offer them to have an evening run to relax him. But in the way, he saw a rusty, old and broken ship that were said to be haunted. he just continued his run after seeing that. but a few weeks later, one of Sam’s friend, Bill, invited him to see the ship that were gonna take him to Australia, he was shocked to see that the ship was very similar to the one he saw in his evening run. He asked Bill about the ship’s past, surprisingly, it was ''the ship that he saw in his evening run. He, YOC and CNC then had many adventures in the preparation as the ship was still haunted. Persona/Carsona Crazy Old Car had a cheeky, mischievous, funny, daring and a bit crazy carsona. His cheeky and daring carsona could be seen clearly in the first film as he jumped over cars without any care, and his crazy carsona could be seen in the second film as he just entered the cave ingoring the sign in front of the cave mouth. But behind all of those, he’d actually kind, caring, helpful and has a big heart. Livery Crazy Old Car currently painted in a dark rusty-brown livery. In his youth, he was painted in a slightly lighter scheme of brownish-orange. Relationships Sam Crazy Old Car had befriended Sam since he was young, they were kind, helpful, caring and had very good relationships to each other, their relationships were very good. Yellow Old Car Altough they first met in the second film, Crazy Old Car treats YOC like a brother, and the same goes to YOC. Crazy New Car Altough they first met in the second film, Crazy Old Car treats CNC like they’re ‘friends for forever’, for instance, he brings him and YOC to Speed Mech to be repaired, and invited him to a race. Other Cars Crazy Old Car treats '''some '''of the other cars just like a useless car, nothing more and nothing less. This could clearly be seen in the first and second film as he jumped over them without any care. Although he treated some of this cars like this, he treated some other like lifemates. Appearance Films *Crazy Old Car 1 (February 2014) *Crazy Old Car 2 - Crazy Old Car and the Haunted Forest (July 2014) *Crazy Old Car 3 - The Great Sea Rescue (2015) Series Voice Actors *Cars Horn SFX (Films) *M.Khairiza (Films and Series) Trivia *Crazy Old Car had a short name in his old ages; COC ('C'razy '''O'ld 'C'ar). *Crazy Old Car’s short name (COC) was not meant to be a copy of Clash of Clans. *Crazy Old Car had a series that were made by M.Khairiza’s friend Rangga.S and were the opposite of Crazy Old Car called ‘Amazing New Car’. *Crazy Old Car’s plate reads 20B (in which looks similar to the writing of 2013) as his inspiration (a comic that had a generic car similar to the shape of COC made by M.Khairiza) was made in 2013. *Crazy Old Car (And eventually every car in the series) actually had a driver but COC’s was seriously injured as he falls out of COC when they’re crossing the broken bridge. *Crazy Old Car (And eventually every car in the series) had a switch near the steering wheel that when turned on, the cars could do everything they wanted as they had a mind of their own. Gallery COC.png Ptmn.png|Crazy Old Car with Sam and a USA Dock Tank 0-6-0 66.png|Crazy Old Car trying to get into the forest 43.png 6.png 152co.png|Crazy Old Car with Yellow Old Car Ptmn1.png